Summer
by Japanimerocker
Summary: **UPDATED** I've now melded Summer with Sticks and Stones. Summary for Summer: Everyone goes to a karaoke bar. Can Izzy confess his love to Mimi? Summary for Sticks and Stones: After the karaoke bar Joe beats himself up about Mimi. Why did she leave him?
1. Summer

Summer  
  
A/N: I don't own Alien Ant Farm's songs on their Anthology CD, nor do I own Digimon or American Eagle. They belong to their respective owners. So don't bug me!  
  
They had went to the karaoke bar; one of their favorite places to hang out. Occasionally they would go and sing songs, but most of the time they just talked, catching up on their day's activities. Today was different, though. The last warm breaths of summer came in with them, but in a week the cool fall would set in and the dread of going to school would sink in. The twelve sat in a corner, far enough to talk with out causing a commotion, but close to the stage to hear the acts. One boy gripped to his CD nervously, palms starting to sweat. Today he would confess his love to her. Of course he had told his guy friends, but he told them to keep it a secret. He looked at her, she was talking to one of the others about something, He was spacing out so much he couldn't even begin to comprehend what the conversation was about. She was so perfect, the way she styled her hair, all the name label clothes that matched and were always up to date, her personality, and her gorgeous smile. The best he'd done was a couple of American Eagle shirts and pants and braces for six months. All summer he had tried to impress her, but he had failed. This was his last chance and last resort before school would start and he would get bogged down in work. He stepped up to the machine, and put the CD of one of his favorite bands, Alien Ant Farm, in. He pressed a button to skip some tracks and after taking the mike, he said, "This song is dedicated to a special girl, this is how I feel." The familiar sounds of a guitar started to play. His eleven friends were astonished. Not only was he singing, which he never did, but it was a song that none of them had heard. It was not Wish, Movies or Smooth Criminal. The bass and drums then picked up and he sang.  
  
  
  
So you finally 'fessed up to her  
  
All the lies you said  
  
Now you kindly kiss up to her  
  
But the feelings dead  
  
Several days have passed now  
  
Darker than any damn cloud now  
  
Liquid sunshine falls down  
  
Harder than all the damn hounds  
  
Tried to give you summer, but I'm winter  
  
Wish I could make you spring, but I fall so hard now  
  
Tried to give you summer, but I'm winter  
  
Wish I could make you spring, but I fall so hard now  
  
She looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face, as if to say 'Are you singing to me?' he felt a little discouraged but the smiles on his friends faces urged him to keep going on, even if the love of his life was looking doubtful.  
  
So you always did what you wanted  
  
We will be on our own  
  
I will soon let you go now  
  
Things will be alright  
  
Several weeks have passed now  
  
Grayer than any gray cloud  
  
Several weeks have passed now  
  
And it's so hard  
  
The girl now sat in deep thought, digesting all that she is hearing. It is starting to all make sense now. All the times he had tried to make a romantic move, something had always interrupted them, a cell phone, a beeper, a friend or relative. She now saw that he loved her, and this was the only way he could tell her. Sweating, the boy pressed on.  
  
Tried to give you summer, but I'm winter  
  
Wish I could make you spring, but I fall so hard  
  
Tried to give you summer, but I'm winter  
  
Wish I could make you spring, but I fall so hard  
  
And it's so hard to get out of bed  
  
And it's so hard to get out of bed  
  
And it's so hard to get out of bed  
  
She's impossible to get out of your head  
  
Along with the realization of his feelings to her she also now knew she was infatuated with him too. Just everything about him seemed so… perfect. Even though the boy was dead tired from singing and pouring his soul into the song, he approached the end.  
  
Tried to give you summer  
  
Tried to give you summer  
  
Tried to give you summer  
  
Tired to give you summer  
  
Tried to give you something  
  
Wish I could make you spring  
  
Wish I could make you spring  
  
Wish I could make you spring springtime  
  
Spring, springtime  
  
Tried to give you summer, but I'm winter  
  
Wish I could make you spring, springtime yeah  
  
Tried to give you summer, but I'm winter  
  
Wish I could make you spring  
  
The song had ended, and was given a standing ovation for his efforts. The girl of his dreams walked up to him.  
  
"Great job, Izzy!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, listen do you want to go out Saturday night?"  
  
"Sure Mimi…"  
  
FIN  
  
That is my songfic. I'm tired. MST it I don't really care. I need interaction!*twitches and spazzes wildly at comment*AAF rules! But remember, anonymity rules too!  
  
Anonomuos24^-^ 


	2. Sticks And Stones

A/N: I do not own anything and probably never will, also thoughts will be connected to the dialogue and lyrics will be separated  
  
Sticks and Stones  
  
Ring…  
  
Ring…  
  
Ring…  
  
Oh come on pick up…  
  
Ring…  
  
Ring…  
  
Ring…  
  
The answering machine picked up, playing its recorded message. As usual, the message is personalized for this week, and then beeps for me to leave a short message of my own.  
  
Damn…  
  
I sourly put the phone on the receiver and collapsed on my bed, wondering where she could be.  
  
I liked you You showed me  
  
These calls must continue  
  
Time is collapsing in my head  
  
I built all the walls you can't come in  
  
You were the one that called me last  
  
I highly doubt this thing will last  
  
Ever since HE sang his eyeballs out at the karaoke bar a week ago she fell head over heels for him. Of course he had told me about his feelings for her, which much didn't really matter to me. Everyone has small little crushes, don't they? Wrong. When HE stepped down off the stage she gave HIM a big hug and told what a great job HE did. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Sure it was great and all, but when the two walked out, my heart felt like it was shattered by a sledgehammer. But I kept my emotion inside. The next day HE called and said that they were going out. I faked empathy, my head in another place.  
  
Sticks and stones, they hurt  
  
When you shoot them through the phone  
  
And you dragged my name  
  
Through dirt  
  
And it hurts to be left here alone  
  
She was probably with her friends or something. That's what girls do right? They hang out at the mall a lot. That's it. As I try to console myself, I go to my computer and log on to an instant messenger service, hoping to talk someone. As my buddy list comes on, and THEY are on. It figures.  
  
Elegant thoughts I will not share  
  
My symphonic silence  
  
I hope you can bear it baby  
  
I liked you  
  
You showed me  
  
Exactly who I don't want to be  
  
They both say hi at the same time, and that kind of bugs me. They invite me to a chat room with some other friends of ours and we chat for about half an hour, then HE and she both leave, saying they have "things" to do. I could easily see through their lies.  
  
Sticks and stones, they hurt  
  
When you shoot them through the phone  
  
And you dragged my name  
  
Through dirt  
  
And it hurts to be left here alone  
  
At that time my friend Shauna logged on, a spunky, sugary gothic-type that was always a little out of it. After talking for a bit, I said that I had to study and signed off. About that time the phone rang, and I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi…"  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"Why are you so distant lately?"  
  
"It's nothing…"  
  
"So, are you going to my party on Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah I guess…"  
  
"You know, if you want to talk about it I'm here…"  
  
"OK… and Shauna?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Anytime, Joe"  
  
Click.  
  
I'll always look for you  
  
I'll always look for you  
  
I'll always look for you  
  
You  
  
You were the one that called me last  
  
I highly doubt this thing will last  
  
'cause you were the one that messed up  
  
Sticks and stones, they hurt  
  
When you shoot them through the phone  
  
And you dragged my name, through dirt  
  
And it hurts to be left here alone  
  
Sticks and stones get shot through the telephone  
  
With instant results, were both alone  
  
Alone…  
  
FIN  
  
Anonomuos24:Whooo! Another songfic done! Props to Shauna who decided to be in this ficcy loov you! (don't ask inside joke) 


End file.
